Angel With a Shotgun
by TransGirlLife
Summary: This is my first story so hope you like it. This is rated M for self-harm, sensitive material, and lemons
1. Chorus 1

**Angel With a Shotgun**

A/N: This is kinda a song fic but not really you will see when you read. This story also covers some deep things like Gender Identity and self harm and much more so if you are sensitive to this stuff please read with caution.

**~Intro~**

Zexion Cartron is the typical teenager. He had acne. He thought he was always right, but he was also different. Zexion though born a boy has felt for the longest time that his body was wrong for his mind. When he is alone he finds himself wearing his sisters clothes and wearing make-up. He feels right when he is like this. Like all the stress of his life fades away and he can relax that and listening to his high schools pop-punk band Melodious Nocturne lead singer and Guitarist Demyx Waveland. His voice was angelic and all the girls and some of the guys at school wanted Demyx for themselves. The popular singer however remained sing till this day claiming not to be interested in anyone at this point and time. No one believed him though due to his songs. Most are about a person he obviously is crushing on but he is so ambiguous about it no one knows who it is.

**~Chorus 1~**

"Hey get up or I'm leaving your ass behind." Larxene voice pierced my dream like one of her daggers.

"Yeah I'm up just give me 20 minutes to get a shower." I grumble rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. When I put my glasses on I see Larxene standing in my doorway her expression one of shock. "What?" I demand staring at her. "That's my bra you little brat!" she yells loud enough to be heard in New York. I am glad our parents weren't home to hear her. "Take it off! Damn Zex I know you're Trans but do you really have to take my stuff?" she asks leaning on my door frame. I feel like I'm gonna die. She might kill me. I let out a shaky sigh and look at her despair in my eyes tears on the edge. Her face turns from stone to soft. Like when we were kids. "I'll take it off sorry for taking it from you." I say reaching behind me struggling to undo the hooks. She sighs and tells me to turn around after a few seconds. "Look Zex I will take you to get your own stuff when mom and dad leave for their trip alright. you know how they reacted when I told them I was a lesbian so just try to hold it in for now." this was one of the good things about have Larxene as my sister, the other was she put on a tough girl act that scared the shit out of everyone at school so no one messed with me. She kicked a guys teeth in when she found out he had been picking on me in middle school. I nod she knows I'm trans but she didn't know i took her bra that is why she yelled. After the morning drama I got a shower and dressed in my usual style. ripped skinny jeans that hugged my legs. A Melodious Nocturne t-shirt that i had gotten from a concert they put on. and My red high-tops. pulling my 2015 senior hoodie on over the t-shirt to hide my arms. then slip on my twenty three gel bracelets. I walk out with Larx to her car mine was in the shop thank to some drunk who t-boned me a few months ago. We stilled didn't know who did it. I loved the 6 weeks I had my arm in a cast however because Demyx volunteered to help me write,eat and get around the school.

When we arrived at the school Larx gave me a quick hug and told me to be here after Dance and Singing class at the end of the day. I nod and head to my first class. I wandered the halls till i came to my locker. I twisted the knob till I heard the click letting me know it was unlocked. I shoved my gym bag into it and grabbed my English Comp 1 book and Headed to Mr. Zack's classroom. The way the days are set up at my school is Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays we core classes then Tuesdays and Thursdays are electives today is Thursday so I have English comp 1, AP Geometry, Culinary Arts and last is Dance and Singing. I made sure Demyx was in all my classes so I can Admire him all day. I even sometimes sit next to him and his band mates during our lunch period if me and Larx aren't going out to eat that day,and today Larx only has enough for gas.

"Hey Zexy!" A voice calls out it all too familiar to me. I look back and see a Fiery redhead with two triangle tattoos under his eyes. "Axel I told you not to call me that." I say leaning on my locker. He takes the opportunity to place his arm in front of my escape path and lean over me. If Larxene saw this he would have been across the hall by now but her first class is on the third floor. "Let me borrow the answers to last weeks English comp Quiz." He says leaning down to my face. "Hey Ax back off." I hear I look and see Demyx standing there his guitar on his back and gym bag over his shoulder. Axel sighs and backs off of me. I let go of the breath I was holding and silently thank Demyx. He flashes me a grin and pushes his friend and bandmate to the class. "Sorry he is an idiot." He states as I follow the duo to class. "It's alright tho I don't see why you need my answers because you can google them I mean we have a whole day to answer them." I say flipping my hair out of my eye and pinning it back with a clippy. Demyx smiles and nods. "Pay him no mind he has the answers I gave them to him." Demyx Answers as we enter the class. The day past rather quickly I got paired with Demyx in Culinary Arts and we won today contest. It was baking and we made Cupcakes. Blue and Silver ones. to represent us. I was changing in the stall of the bathroom for D&amp;S when I heard Demyx's Voice and Luxord ,his drummers,voice. "I'm telling you mate he likes you everyone in this school does." the brit chastised the MullHawk leader. "Please Lux he is not he seems to be the only person at this school who isn't head over heels for me." Demyx retorts as he changes his clothes. "Mate you are bloody blind Zexion is so into you heard it from his sister myself." The blonde states doing a mocking tone of Larxene. "Oh Zexion Yeah he like loves that bad haired singer of yours." I feel my breath catch in my Throat and let out a shaky breath. demyx is silent for a moment the just sighs and walks out Luxord running after him yelling something in a thick british accent. I feel my eyes give way to tears. I wipe them and finish changing and head to the studio for class. In Class Ms. Aqua says we are all to sing a song for the person we love and let the class guess who its for. One after another people go and try to guess but most have to tell who is it for. she calls on my and swallow the lump in my throat and go to the stereo and turn it to my playlist and put on the instrumental version of _Sk8ter boi_ by Avril Lavigne

I let out a shaky breath as the music starts

"_**He was a boy **_

_**She was a girl**_

_**Can I make it anymore obvious?**_

_**He was a punk.**_

_**She did ballet.**_

_**What more can I say?**_

_**He was a punk.**_

_**She did ballet.**_

_**What more can I say?**_

_**He wanted her.**_

_**She'd never tell.**_

_**Secretly she wanted him as well.**_

_**All of her friends **_

_**Stuck up their nose.**_

_**And they had a problem with his baggy clothes."**_

I could feel everyone eyes on me as I sang my heart out.

"_**He was a skater boy, she said, 'See ya LATER, boy.'**_

_**He wasn't good enough for her.**_

_**She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.**_

_**She needed to COME BACK down to earth."**_

I held eyes with Demyx for a bit and danced around. I did a twirl and next thing I knew Demyx was up dancing and singing along with me.

"_**Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.**_

_**She turns on TV and GUESS WHO she sees?**_

_**Skater boy rockin' up MTV.**_

_**She calls up her friends.**_

_**They already know.**_

_**And they've all got TICKETS to see his show.**_

_**She tags along, stands in the crowd.**_

_**Looks up at the man that she turned down.**_

_**He was a skater boy, she said, 'See ya LATER, boy.'**_

_**He wasn't good enough for her.**_

_**Now he's a superstar**_

_**Slammin' on his guitar**_

_**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**__**"**_

We sang in harmony and danced like no one was watching the truth however everyone's eyes were on us. They watched as I danced with my _Sk8ter Boi_

"_**Sorry, girl, but you missed out.**_

_**Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.**_

_**We are more than just good friends.**_

_**This is how the story ends.**_

_**Too bad that you couldn't see...**_

_**See that man that boy could be.**_

_**There is more than meets the eye,**_

_**I see the soul that is inside."**_

Demyx sang to everyone but me as we danced. He picked me up causing me to give a small squeal. which made him laugh.

"_**He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.**_

_**Can I make it anymore obvious?**_

_**We are in love.**_

_**Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?**_

_**I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.**_

_**I'll be backstage after the show.**_

_**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."**_

_**I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.**_

_**I'll be backstage after the show.**_

_**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."**_

I finish out as he puts me down and returns to his seat on the floor. I blush and smile. "So who do you think I sang for" I ask the room laughed and in unison shouted "DEMYX!"

I laugh and smile. heading back to my spot on the floor of the studio. Demyx watched me for the rest of the class and smiled. I smiled back and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

After class I changed and went to Larxene's car. She was smiling and showed me her phone.

"Look what's all over Instagram, Facebook and Myspace. ( yes Myspace going old school on you losers Jk I love you all) I smile and get in.

"My heart was racing through all of that." I say leaning back in the seat. The drive home was short and we found a note from our parents saying the had left early for their trip. "Well looks like we are alone for the next few weeks." I say putting my clothes down. Larxene nods and smiles at me. "Well guess we can skip school tomarrow and go shopping for you huh?" she states picking up the money they left for us. "Pizza sound good?" she asks as I un pin my hair and let it fall infront of my eye. "Pizza is Bea." I state sitting on the couch.

**~End of Chorus 1~**

A/N: Hope you liked this story. First time writing this so hope you enjoy comment and review please. Next Chorus will be up soon.


	2. Update

**Angel With a Shotgun**

**_/hey everyone so I want to get those of you reading involved in my story making so in the comments please let me know what song you guys girls and everything in between want in the next Chorus the most suggested will win Love you all _**

**_Lacey_**


End file.
